Sweet Sacrifice
by MoonLightFight98
Summary: The spotted each other under the moonlight, the meeting, their love, and ultamately their deaths... Pairing's: Read to find out!


Hi! I'm posting another story but luckily this is a ONE-SHOT and one hell of a long one! One of my longest yet! 30 pages! I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar errors I _know_ I'm going to get complaints about. Well Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own my OC's that appear in this fic but have minor roles.

* * *

The moonlight shone brightly from the full moon, pale reddish light illuminated the small clearing that was surrounded by trees. A small breeze made the leaves, grass and flowers swayed and dance to its rhythm.

The sound of footsteps echoed in the night air along with the sound of fabric floating in the breeze. "Oh here they are." A lovely voice pierced the air as the footsteps stopped. A woman wearing a blue kimono was crutched in front of some flowers, her long sea-foam green hair swayed with her movements down, the hair down her back held together with a simple red ribbon.

Slender fingers gently plucked some of the flowers around her bringing them closer to her beautiful sapphire eyes before putting them in the basket that was nestled in the crook of her arm. She was a beautiful woman, with her long hair, delicate hands, slender curves, beautiful eyes, pink lips, and appealing face, she was a vision of an angel in this death bearing land.

She placed the last flower she needed into the basket and stood up a smile crossed her pink lips, "There this should be enough." She muttered and turned to go, but a rustle behind her made her freeze. She turned and looked over her shoulder, fear gripping her heart at what could be there.

A pained groan answered her unspoken question, and made her hesitate. She couldn't abandon someone who was injured…

She took a hesitant step towards the pained groans, before swallowing her fear and making her way over, "Hello, are you okay?" She called once she was close enough. She saw the outline of someone leaning heavily against a tree. A faint growl reached her ears but she ignored it, "Please, I'm here to help." She said holding her hands against her chest.

She watched the figure push itself away from the tree and stumble into the small clearing, into the moonlight. The one before her was a male that had long black hair kept in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck; his face was framed with two pure white bangs, his ears were slightly elfish; he was taller then her by a few inches, and was wearing plain black top and pants. But what really caught her attention were his eyes, they were a beautiful ruby red.

They stared at each other some shock hidden within their eyes, but the ruby ones were the first to shift away and clutch his wounded side. The blue clothed maiden gasped softly and rushed over, dropping her basket in the process. Shocked ruby red orbs looked at the bowed sea-foamed green hair that was looking at his wound. He felt her delicate fingers moving his larger hand to take a better look at his injury.

"Why…Why are you helping me?" He asked his voice a little raspy. Sapphire orbs rose and locked with his once more; they looked slightly hurt, "You're hurt, that should be more then enough reason to help." She replied.

The dark clothed other felt his eyes widen in surprise as he stared into those innocent sapphire orbs. The said orbs lowered again to the injury and a hand gently touched the area around it, "Could you please remove your shirt?" She asked.

He hesitated but complied with her request and removed the top. His breathing slightly hitched at her cold touch, but said nothing. He watched her hand hover over his wound and as her hand started to glow a pale blue and he watched as the wound repaired itself before closing completely. The taller of the two couldn't help but be amazed at her healing powers; they were the strongest he's ever seen.

A smile graced her lips as she pulled her hand back, pleased that she was able to heal the wound fully. She looked up him, "There, all healed." She said and stood up.

The other couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, "How strange. Koorime usually stay to their wintry realm, and keep to themselves, avoiding other entirely." He stated, causing the other to blink in surprise, "You know of my race?" She asked, and the other nodded shocked to see excitement and happiness in her eyes.

The ice maiden couldn't help but be excited, someone actually knew about her race and wasn't a Koorime themselves, "How strange! You know about my race, yet you're a hi-youkai." She said clapping her hands together and leaving them together. "Y-you know?" He stuttered surprised. The ice maiden blinked then nodded her head, and raised her hand and lifted up two fingers, "There's two ways I know you're a fire demon," She lowered one finger, "One your skin temperature was much higher then a regular demons, and two," She raised the finger back up, "Your youki."

The hi-youkai couldn't help but be surprised, his youki was very low from the battle he was in and yet she could still sense him, "Very perceptive." He said and couldn't help but smile at her joyful expression. There was something about her, something that he wanted to protect. To have demon that are innocent are rare but to have an ice maiden that's innocent must be rarer.

"My names Hina," She introduced still smiling at him, "Who are you?" Her eyes closed as she smiled again and tilted her head slightly.

The hi-youkai felt the corner of his lips twitch upwards, her smiles were contagious, "It's Yukiei." He replied pulling on his top.

Hina blinked, a small frown replacing her smile and resting her index finger onto her chin into a thinking pose, "Yuki…ei." She muttered, before smiling again and dropping her hand, "A fire demon named 'snow'!" She said and let out a delighted laugh. Now it was Yukiei's time to blink, before he let a ghost of a smile appear, "Yeah weird huh? Born in a fire demon clan yet my parents named me after our opposing element."

Hina's smile faded and was replaced with a frown, "That's right…we're enemies. We're…we're suppose to hate each other." She mumbled lowering her head causing the other to tense.

The other tensed and mentally cursed at himself. He just had too open his big mouth and remind her that they were opposing elements that couldn't co-exist with each other. He started to gather his remaining youki just incase she was going to attack, and couldn't be more surprised when she looked back at him and smiled brightly.

"But, I don't think I can hate someone that I don't know well enough, and you've been so kind to me that proves that you don't deserve my hatred." She said her eyes connecting with his that had widen in shock. Hina raised her hand and politely giggled behind it, he must've figured that she would despise him because of his element, but thoughts like those always disgusted Hina, she was fairly opened minded for an ice maiden which was one of the rare things on the island. Everyone had been raised very strictly, with everyone to obey the rules, to never leave the island and more importantly, NEVER come in contact with a male or female of other species. Too bad Hina never listened to them that well…

Hina suddenly gasped, she forgot about the island! "Oh no, I'm sorry! I've got to go!" She said in a rush before kneeling down and gathering her basket and flowers.

Yukiei blinked in surprise before reaching out and grabbing her elbow, "Matte." He said surprising himself, he was surprising himself a lot tonight it seems, "Will I be able to see you again?" He asked.

The ice maiden looked back at him her eyes wide, and mouth parted in a small 'O', before her eyes softened and her lips parted in a smile, "Yes if it's possible, I'll meet you here tomorrow night." She said before pulling her elbow out of his grip and flashed him another smile, "Till then!" She called running across the field and disappearing into the forest.

Yukiei stood there for a few moments, hoping by some chance that he might see her again, before turning around and heading back into the forest as well.

---------------------------------------

Large hands pushed aside shrubbery causing others who were around the fire to look at the intruder. The men gasped and the women cheered, "Yukiei's back!"

Yukiei smirked as he entered his clan, some women hugged him, and some of the males clapped him on the back in relief. "Glad to see that you came back from that battle alive Yukiei, we were worried you were killed." Said one of the demon's with brown eyes and red hair, resting a hand on his shoulder. Yukiei smirked, "Others maybe, but you worried about me? You were probably jumping for joy, so that your mate could finally stop hounding after another man."

The other scowled, "No…well maybe, but that doesn't matter right now." He retorted then slung his arm around the others shoulder, "The elders was concerned about you in that last fight and wants to see you."

Yukiei nodded his head and shrugged off the offending arm before heading towards the biggest tent in the camp. He stopped in front of the entrance and let his ki flare alerting whoever was in there that he was outside, before entering.

The tent had a smoke lingering in the air and the smell of incense burning. He quickly kneeled and bowed his head in front of a sitting figure. "Welcome back Yukiei." An aged voice greeted. Yukiei have no sign of acknowledgement, but bowed his head lower in respect. "We were concerned that you didn't escape from that last attack." Said another voice slightly more feminine then the last. "It is getting more dangerous out in the demon world now that Yomi has asserted control of one of the three areas. It is necessary that you find a mate quickly." Said another male voice.

With his face to the ground they couldn't see the scowl that formed. It was always the same demand find a mate and produce more children, and hopefully gain more red eyed hi-youkai's. "I'll try elders." He answered just like every other time they asked.

Without waiting for their consent Yukiei left the tent not once looking back. "I'm worried about him." Said the first voice, "Yes from what the Seer told me he is going to mate, but the child will experience a horrible life." Said the second. "Such a shame, a child of a demon with such strength would have been an excellent addition to our clan."

Once he left the tent Yukiei sneered, silently cursed his so-called 'elders' to the deepest pits of hell. If he did ever have young they would not be manipulated by those old assholes.

A flash of the ice maiden that he had met tonight flashed in his mind, causing him to stop in his tracks. Why was he thinking about her? True she was beautiful but he's seen some women more attractive then her, but there was something about her. The way her smile lit up her face, the way she tried to help him even though he could've killed her.

"_That's right…we're enemies. We're…we're suppose to hate each other."_

She was right they were opposing elements they were suppose to kill each other on sight. An ice maiden was aloof, hated coming down from there wintry realm for what ever reason, and stayed away from demons. But she was the opposite of what he expected.

Since the first time he saw her, kneeling down gathering herbs, with a smile gracing her lips, being bathed in the Makai moonlight, he knew their was something about her. When she stood up he knew she was going to return to her home, and he shifted to turn around from the tree he was resting against and accidentally shifted some of the near by bushes. Before he knew it she was approaching his hiding place telling him she came in peace.

Her sapphire eyes were so gentle and deep, so easy to loose himself in them, but he could easily see all the emotions that flashed across them, and not once did he spot the familiar glare of hate or malice.

"_But, I don't think I can hate someone that I don't know well enough, and you've been so kind to me that proves that you don't deserve my hatred."_

How could she say that so easily?! How could she say that with a smile on her face, treating him as like she saw him everyday of her life?! But in some way it didn't matter to him either. He'd been raised like her to hate certain types of demons, like her people and water demons, but she didn't listen to her teacher. She waits until she knows what a demon's personality is like before she judges.

"Whoa Yukiei don't think too hard, your head might explode." Said an old familiar voice. Yukiei stopped and looked over his shoulder to see a demon with short roughly cut brown hair, and amused yellow eyes, set on a narrow face. His body was muscular but not overly, the white shirt that covered his chest had some stains on them, and the blue cotton pant gripped his hips.

The black-and-white haired demon sighed, "Hisoka." He greeted watching the said demon's eyes light up. "Where ya been buddy. You usually come back to camp way before the two moons have aligned, injured or not. Did you meet someone on the way here?" His friend cocked one of his brow's and tilted his head too one side.

Yukiei hesitated, he could never lie to Hisoka, he always knew when someone was lying to his face, and he always found a way to drag the information out of you…The red-eyed demon sighed and nodded his head, "Yes I did, she was in the field not too far from here…picking flowers." He said, groaning when the others eyes light up at that.

"Oh-ho! A girl! Well? Spill already, was she hot?" Hisoka asked approaching the other fire demon. Yukiei shook his head at his comrade's behavior, "She was…nice." He replied and mentally punched himself. Nice? That's the best he could come up with? Nice didn't even begin to describe her; she was like…an angel. The yellow eyed demon raised his brow higher, "Ya can't fool me Yukiei, she was more then just nice. Was she from around here?"

Yukiei glanced away from Hisoka frowning slightly, "Yes she was. Though I don't know where." A little lie, but it was true, no one knew where the floating island of the Koorime were.

His friend's eyebrow raised even higher, almost to his hair line, "Oh so ya didn't get lucky, damn." He muttered and Yukiei jerked his head towards the other, surprised.

The other grinned, "Just kidding Yukiei, with the way the elders are always hounding you I thought you had finally found a girl." He said and the taller of the two huffed and mumbled something under his breath that Hisoka had no intention of finding out.

Both fire demons walked over to the huge fire they had at the center of the camp. It was traditional for them to be around their element, just as mermaids were around water and Koorime on their ice island, it enhanced their power. Usually fire demons stayed in deserts or near a volcano, but since the sudden interest in hi-youkai's they had to go into hiding, in the most least unlikely place you would find them.

As they neared the giant flame they could see others sitting, sharing sake or gazing at the blaze. Some (mostly women) were dancing around the fire, singing in joyous voices, hypnotic and soothing.

_Fear not the flame of my love's candle _

_Let it be the sun in your world of darkness_

_Give unto me all that frightens you_

_I'll have your nightmares for you_

_If you sleep soundly_

Yukiei sat down on one of the abandoned blankets, listening to the enchanting voices, of course they weren't as beautiful as mermaids or ice maidens voices that were suppose to be seductive and forbidden, but it was good enough. Hisoka sat next to his friend, "Man haven't heard that old song for 'while." He commented, watching a redhead dance with a brunette around the fire.

The taller of the two nodded his head in agreement. The song was one they sang before their festival. In a month from now the summer equinox would come and with that was the perfect chance to find a mate or reunite with old friends, either way, hi-youkai from across the Makai will be coming to their camp. Of course they alternated through the years, and this year it was theirs.

Yukiei released a sigh and tilted his head back to look at the stars. He stayed like that for a few minutes watching the twinkling of the far off hoshi, and listening to the laughter and singing of his tribe. He let out another sigh before standing up, "I'll see you later Hisoka." He said making his friend cast a surprise look before nodding his head, "I imagine that you're still sore from the fight earlier, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He said and the other nodded.

Yukiei headed for his tent and opened the flap before entering. He stripped from his blood riddled clothes, making a mental note to wash them tomorrow, before laying down on his futon. He pulled the thin sheet to cover him, but not for warmth, he was a hi-youkai he had no need for extra heat.

He slipped his hands behind his head and stared at the fabric ceiling. His mind flashed another image of Hina, her beautiful smile, expressive sapphire eyes, and her unbiased personality. As he drifted off one thought repeatedly flashed across his mind.

Why were sparkling sapphire eyes all he could think about?

-----------------------------------------------------

The squeak of old hinges echoed in the empty house, followed by footsteps and the sound of a door closing. The footsteps resumed before stopping again but this time at a small table, where delicate hands rested the basket filled with herbs and petals, and let go of the handle.

Hina looked around her sapphire eyes searching for any thing out of place or missing. She smiled once she saw nothing was wrong, before kneeling in front of the table, and began sorting through the different plants, and flowers. Once she was done she grabbed the herbs and a few flowers before walking into another area. It was barren and had few things, like a cool box, a sink with a tap for water, some cupboards with dishes, and a table with chairs. She walked over to one of the cupboards and opened the door, grabbing a cup; she walked over to the tap and turned it on, and filled the cup up with ice cold water.

She glanced around, making sure she was completely alone, before grabbing one of the flowers she brought with her. She carefully plucked the petals off and placed them carefully on the counter. She pulled out a small stone carved bowl, and a pedestal, then grabbed two black petals and putting them in the small bowl, and then using the pedestal to ground it into a fine dust.

Hina pulled the pedestal away and set it down beside the bowl, before grabbing two bright red petals; quickly ripping them in half she dropped them into the bowl with the black power. After a few seconds a puff of smoke appeared before a bright orange flame appeared in the center of the stone bowl.

The ice maiden plucked some leaves from the herbs she brought and dropped them into the water; she picked up the cup near the lips and held it over the small fire. She held it there that seemed like years before the water started to boil, the leaves mixing together to make a dark green liquid.

She removed the cup and placed it on the cold counter. Her delicate hand reached towards the fire before hesitating. Despite her element, she longed for warmth, being trapped in never ending cold she rarely experience warmth or comfort, and once she had at the age of ten, and since then, she had always craved more.

Her eyes never strayed from the fire, and she eventually reached out, the tips of her fingers absorbing the heat that it gave off. She smiled softly before moving her hand away and grabbing the cooling cup of tea. She left her kitchen and walked down a narrow hallway, before knocking on a door. Her ears picked up a cough and a faint, "Come in…"

Hina opened the door, "Hello Rui," She said walking over to her bed-ridden friend, "Are you feeling any better?" She asked taking a seat on the bed.

Rui groggily opened her eyes and gave her friend a weak smile, "Welcome back Hina…I'm feeling a little better." She said ending with a cough. Her friend frowned and placed a hand on her forehead, "You too warm Rui, here this will help you." She said holding the cup up in Rui's line of vision. Rui pushed herself up weakly and reached for the cup with a shaky hand.

Hina smile patiently at the other as she drank the healing broth in slow sips. Once Rui was done, she placed it on the bed side table and settled back down. Hina smiled and grabbed the cup, "You rest now, you should feel better in the morning." She said and headed for the door.

"Hina…" Came the other's weak voice. Hina paused and looked over her shoulder at her dark-haired friend, puzzled, "…did you…go…to the…world below…?" She slurred out, eyelids falling shut.

Hina looked away, "…Get some sleep." She said softly, and closed the door behind her. Once alone in the hallway way she smiled to herself sadly, only Rui -her best friend- would know when she left the island.

She headed back to the kitchen, where the fire still burned in the small bowl. Blush pink lips smiled at the sight as she approached the counter where the carved bowl rested upon. Her sapphire eyes danced with amusement, as she watched the fire try to survive, try to continue to live, but without any fuel to keep it going, it slowly burned itself out. Dull gray smoke replaced the once bright orange flame, and once again cold replaced the warmth that was generated by the small flame.

Hina let out a sad sigh before grabbing the warm bowl and washing it in the sink. Once she was done she put her bowl, tea cup, and pedestal away, and gathered the excess herbs and flowers. She opened a drawer and placed them among the many other herbs and flowers of different species from all over the Makai. She re-closed it and pulled a small club shaped key and locked it.

The blue-haired maiden sighed and left the kitchen, heading for her own bed. As she laid down on the downy white sheets, her smile still remained, she couldn't wait to meet the handsome fire demon tomorrow night, she wanted to know more about him.

Hina woke up five hours later, stretching and yawning as she got up. She dressed and headed for the kitchen, where she heard a small cough. A smile bloomed on her lips as she came to the doorway, "Good morning." She chirped.

Rui looked up from her cold tea and smiled back, "Morning." She greeted back in a raspy voice. Hina approached her and rested a hand against her head, "Hmm, you feel much better than yesterday." She stated and Rui smiled up at her, "I have you to thank for that. You truly are the best healer we have Hina."

A small blush spread across her cheeks, "No I'm not, I just know what to use." She said, which caused Rui to narrow her eyes, "Hina…I know you went down there again." The said ice maiden lowered her eyes to the ground, "I knew you would…" She muttered.

Rui stood up causing the chair to topple over, "Hina you know that's it's against are rules! Why do you continue to go there?!" She half shouted, and was surprised when narrowed eyes looked at her, "Because we can achieve nothing by staying her on this island. Our knowledge is so limited, wouldn't it be better to learn things from our _own_ experiences than in books, or what the elders tell us?" Hina asked calmly. Rui was speechless, before bending down and picking up the chair and sitting back down, "You're right." She admitted and smile at her.

Hina smiled back happily, before pouring herself some tea. Since they live in a frozen environment, everything was cold, and fire was forbidden to use, but Hina was one of the few ice maidens that knew how to make fire and travel down to Makai to retrieve certain herbs to cure their sicknesses.

After their morning tea and cleaning the dishes, they went to town to buy some items. Hina carried a basket with a blanket on top, while Rui held nothing. They both didn't mind the harsh wind pulling on the hair and clothes since they were used to it. Hina lived in a little cottage just outside the Koorime city. The sapphire-eyes maiden didn't really like living in the city since you tended to have rarely any privacy.

They entered the city limits and smile, waved or greeted back any Koorime that greeted them. Both of them headed for the market, which was fairly populated with woman and children.

Hina stopped at a fruit stand and picked up a frozen berry. They were nice and plump, clearly they were freshly picked. Hina asked for three pounds which the stand owner nodded and started to scoop them into a bag. Hina looked up and down the rows of stands, noticing so ice fruit, frozen animal meat, and some vegetables.

The sapphire eyed Koorime smiled in thanks as the berries were given to her, and gave the stand owner nine silver pieces for the berries. Hina looked behind her to notice that she had lost Rui. Not surprising since it always happened when they went shopping.

After Hina had got all the items she needed she headed home knowing Rui had gone home as well. She opened the door to her home and placed her purchased items away, before looking out the window. She wasn't surprised to see it was sunset, it was hard to maneuver in the market some days, and shopping could take all day.

She smiled, excitement welding up in her chest. She was going to meet the fire demon again tonight, and couldn't wait. The male hi-youkai was nothing like the elders described, he was kind and respected her as she respected him, and wasn't bloodthirsty or tried to violate her.

Hina stretched her arms above her head, and let out a sigh. She might as well sleep some more to be rested for tonight.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Blood spurted on Yukiei as he sliced another demon's neck. The hi-youkai shook his blood stained dagger, making the liquid spray in a rain of red onto the ground. Yukiei sheathed his twin daggers and surveyed the scene of gore and death.

He felt the wind play with the strands of his hair as he looked to the north. He could sense something that was lurking in these woods, but remained in the shadows. Yukiei glared into the dark abyss around him, before turning around and heading for the field, it was almost time to meet the ice mistress.

He walked by the red-tinted moonlight to the field he had met her in. He walked out from the protective shadows and into an open space where he could easily be attack or surrounded. He wasn't surprised when he saw she wasn't there. It must be hard for her to leave the island undetected for Koorime never leave the island for anything.

Yukiei pondered about the resent increase of youkai attacks on him and his tribe. It was known that this area of Makai was abandoned and only wildlife lived in these parts. Demons didn't approach this area for it was Koorime territory, and no demons liked to encounter one.

Blood-red eyes shifted again to the shadows as he suddenly felt a surge of ki that was approaching him fast. His hands instinctively slipped to his daggers hilts, grasping them lightly in a light grip. He watched as a silhouette appeared against the darkness, and his hands relaxed and slid away, his eyes softened, and a small smile crossed his lips as he saw a flash of familiar sea-foam green hair.

Hina rushed out into the field, a ball of excitement wielded in her chest once she saw the familiar hi-youkai standing there waiting for her. She smiled happily and rushed over towards him, "Yukiei!" She shouted which he responded with a smile. The sapphire-eyed maiden stopped in front of the other, leaning forward to rest her hands on her knees trying to regain her breath.

The ruby-red eyed male waited patiently for her panting to stop. "I'm…sorry I took…so long." She panted out looking up at him causing his eyes to glint in amusement. "Don't worry I just arrived myself." He reassured her which she responded with another one of her beautiful smiles.

Hina straightened herself and looked up at the other, taking in his blood-stained clothes and skin. She frowned worriedly, "Are you hurt?" She asked taking a step towards him. She hoped he wasn't. It was true she didn't know much about the land below the island, but fighting was not a everyday activity, but she didn't know for sure, she's never had to fight to survive, she's never experienced a close to death situation, and for this she was ignorant which she hoped to remedy soon. She would not be like the others on the island and not know more about down below.

Yukiei shook his head, amusement in his eyes, "No I just had to get rid of some demons that were hunting my clan." He explained. Hina blinked up at him, "Clan? You mean you have clans as well?" She asked, excitement lacing her voice. Yukiei shook his head in amusement, "Yes we have clans, they're separated into tribes at the moment, but they'll becoming to join with mine soon." He explained and Hina smiled at him. "That must be wonderful! You'll be able to see your family." She said and blinked in confusion when the hi-youkai turned his head away, glaring silently into the darkness. "My family is dead…I'm the only one of my clan left." He muttered emotionlessly, causing Hina's smile to drop, "I…I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

Ruby-red eyes turned and locked with hers, "Its okay, I understand that you wouldn't know; you barely even know me." He said. His arms moved against his wishes and lightly rested his hands onto her slender shoulders. The Koorime nodded her head, relief clear on her face and happiness in her eyes that he understood.

Hina raised her hands and placed them lightly onto the taller one's arms sliding her hands back and forth in a comforting motion. Yukiei's muscles relaxed at her gentle movement, and a slight smile crossed his face. Hina smiled back, which made the other's breathing hitch. He could never get tired of that smile; it fit so perfectly on her face…

They unconsciously moved closer to one another still staring at each others eyes. Yukiei lowered his head slowly, as Hina raised herself onto her tiptoes. Their lips were less then an inch apart and steadily moving closer.

Sapphire eyes closed and ruby ones closed half way before widening and pulling away. Hina opened her eyes and blinked confusingly up at him, her eyes silently asking why he pulled away.

"Gomen," He said looking off to the side, "I shouldn't have done that." And he knew he shouldn't have. Hina was innocent in the ways of demons; she didn't know a kiss could progress into something else.

Hina blinked confused, "I don't understand." She said blinking at him again in confused. She couldn't understand why he stopped. She knew what kissing was since even the ice maidens did that. It told the others that they were in a relationship, did kissing someone here mean something different?

Yukiei saw her confusion and sighed before gently grabbing her hand and pulling her behind him. Hina let out a surprised squeak before lifting her head to look at the back of his, "There's some place I want to show you." He said answering her unspoken question. The Koorime blinked before smiling and interlacing their fingers together.

The Koorime and the fire demon walked through the forest, hands linked. A smile on the female's faces was one of pure joy. Physical contact on the island was rare expect for the common 'hand resting on shoulder', and a hug, but that was mainly between lovers.

She couldn't help but gasp once they reached there destination. A beautiful lake was before her, with a waterfall, sending up mist, creating a rainbow in the moonlight.

Of course since she was from a realm where it forever snowed she was fascinated by the rainbow, she had never seen anything so colorful! "Yukiei what is that!" She asked pointing at it. The said fire demon followed her finger, "That, it's a rainbow." He answered smiling at her delighted giggle.

"A rainbow…I've never seen something so…so pretty!" She exclaimed, causing Yukiei to smile. She was so innocent, and naïve, but it was a good thing. Innocence was so rare and for some reason he wanted to preserve it.

Hina un-raveled their hands and ran towards the waterfall and rainbow. She climbed one of the big rocks that were on the edge and giggled as mist spray hit her face. She raised one of her pale hand and touched the falling water.

"Girls, Look at this!" Called and unfamiliar female voice. Hina turned her head and looked at the woman that was in the water. She had straight blue hair that was wet; and beautiful silver eyes, but the strange thing was her ears, they looked more like fins, and she wasn't wearing anything.

More heads popped out of the water all different colored but all still had those fin-like ears. Hina smiled, "Hello." She greeted with a dazzling smile. The women swooned, "What a beautiful smile!" One exclaimed with blond hair.

The blue-haired one that spotted her first came closer, "It's been awhile since we've seen any Ice maidens, tell what brings you to our lake?" She asked tilting her head to one-side.

Hina smile widened, "Actually Yukiei brought me here." She told them, causing them to smile back, "Would you like to come in and swim with us?" Asked one with pink hair this time. The koorime smiled, "You wouldn't mind?" She asked and the women shook their heads, some even encouraging her to come in.

Yukiei watched the interaction and decided it would be a good point of intervening. While mermaids were known to be playful, they wouldn't pass up the chance to have fun with innocent demon's, or make a snack out of them.

Yukiei jumped onto the boulder landing beside Hina, making her stop half-way through un-tying her obi, and caused the mermaids to shriek and back away from him. "Fire demon." One hissed making Hina blinked confused.

"It might not be wise to do that Hina." He said, ignoring the creatures in the water. Hina looked at him confused, "Is…swimming something bad?" She asked, and Yukiei snorted amused.

"No, but mermaids are unpredictable, they might do something you don't want them to do." He said making the mermaids hiss, shriek, and screeched in outrage. "Bloody fire demon! You're not wanted here!" Screamed another one.

Yukiei ignore them and grabbed Hina by her elbow and pulled her behind him, "Let's go."

Hina followed silently behind him, puzzled, "Umm, Yukiei did I do something wrong?" She asked causing the taller of the two to look over his shoulder at her. His eyes softened, "No, you just have to be more careful."

They were just about into the woods before they stopped at the sound of something rising from the water. "You're not going anywhere! Who knows what you're going to do to that koorime!"

The fire demon scowled, "Unlike you I have morals that at least _try_ to keep." He sneered, before turning to face the naked blue-haired female-the one that spotted Hina. More screams and screeches of outrage were heard behind her.

She bared her fangs at him, "Morals?! Your kind doesn't have morals! I've heard that your kind has become one of the best whores in all of Makai!"

Yukiei's eyes widened. That would explain the sudden interest in fire demon, with their natural hot bodies and with the summer equinox coming up his species was seeking out others to fulfill their sexual appetite. One demon must've figured that out and is now trying to gather as much hi-youkai's as they possible can.

Hina blinked and gently touched Yukiei's arm gaining his attention. "Maybe we should go now." She said timidly, and gently pulled at his arm. The black and white haired one followed her small tug, but kept his front to the water maiden. While mermaids were docile, they could also be unpredictable. In Makai you never turn your back to a mermaid.

The woman of the water glared at him, "You've bewitched one of our kind already! How dare you. I won't let you soil her innocence!" She screeched, and the water quaked behind her.

Yukiei glared back at her and fisted his hands, letting his fire crackle around them. She let out an enraged scream and lifted her arms above her head, and the water responded rising up in two cyclones. Yukiei in response pushed Hina behind him and summoned more of his flame letting it encase his fists. He charged at her, his eyes glinting at the thought of blood; of flesh tearing beneath his hands.

The mermaid snarled and sent the water towards him, but he dodged easily. If she was surprised she didn't show it, just continued to attack viciously. Yukiei dodged and block the water slowly moving closer to her. The blue-haired one smirked, seeing through his battle plan and waited till he was close enough before sending another pulse of water at him.

Yukiei saw it and summoned more of his fire, "Fist of the Mortal Flame!" He yelled as he brought his fist bathed in fire to the water. The orange fire twisted around the pillar of liquid, evaporating it. The water demon let out a surprised cry, before it swiftly turned into pain as she was punched hard in the gut by her opponent.

Red eyes watched her dispassionately as she fell to her knees clutching her sore abdomen. He let out a snort before turning and walking back towards the shock ice maiden. He gently grabbed her arm, "Let's go."

The blue-haired one snarled at his back, and her silver eyes glowed blue as a large water column rose and headed straight towards the two.

Hina looked over her shoulder and gasped at the water attack heading straight towards them. She quickly jerked her arm away from the other's grip and held her hands out in front of them. Her eyes began to glow a soft golden color as did her hands and just as the water was about to hit her, it connected with a barrier and froze on contact.

Both Yukiei and the injured mermaid stared in shock at the frozen water. Hina smiled and turned to face her companion, "We should leave ne?" She said tilting her head to one side. The male blinked a few times, before shaking his head with a smile. "Yes I think we should leave now."

They walked in silence, away from the lake and its inhabitants. After a few minutes Yukiei couldn't help but sigh, "I'm…sorry you had to see that." He said and Hina looked up at him confused, but quickly understood what he was trying to say. He didn't want her to see or experience something like that. The hate that was shown when demons met, the battles they had filled with hate and bloodlust. Hina couldn't help but smile. If he wanted Yukiei could've killed the mermaid without a second thought, but didn't, and to her that showed how much control he had.

A beautiful smile bloomed on her face as she reached down and took his hand into hers, interlacing their fingers once again. "I don't mind." She said bringing her other arm up and wrapping it around his. Her eyes closed in bliss as her head rested against his shoulder, and her smile remained even as a blush spread across her cheeks.

Yukiei looked down at the mass of sea-foamed colored hair, and quickly looked away, a blush of his own crawling onto his face. He didn't understand. He's never been like this with any other female, but then again, every other female he's been with were far from innocent. Their eyes didn't light up when they smiled, and their thought weren't pure. But Hina's was, she hadn't thought of him as someone evil when they met yesterday, and she showed no attempt of seduction. He…trusted her, and she trusted him, and that thought comforted him for some reason. Perhaps it was because he's never been able to trust someone this much before, to tell them everything, and know that they would understand. Yukiei smiled, he was glad he had met Hina yesterday.

They entered back into the field they had met in, and Hina detached herself from him. "I have to go now." She said looking up at the moon. Yukiei nodded his head in understanding before looking away, "Hey…"

Hina turned at the sound of his voice and looked at him, "Yes?" Her voice so light, as if afraid to break the tranquility. Yukiei hesitated, and settled for sticking his hands into his pocket and turning his head to the side, "Will you…come tomorrow?"

The koorime smiled, "Hai, if you will." She said, flashing one more smile before running back to the forest, back to her floating island. Yukiei watched her go. His cheeks still warm and he couldn't help but smile slightly. He couldn't wait to meet her tomorrow.

And the weeks that followed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hina laughed in delight at the scene in front of her. Yukiei was training with another fire-demon called Hisoka, and entertaining man that made jokes out of everything that made Hina laugh to no end; such humor on her island was rare.

It's been almost a month since Hina and Yukiei met and they seen each other every night since them. Once in a while Hisoka would come and ask for a sparing match from the older fire-demon which made her have to hide and watch from the shadows. Not that she minded, she found these random sparing matches fun, and found herself staring at Yukiei as he removed his shirt. He had flawless skin underneath that black shirt that she hadn't noticed the first time they met, and she couldn't help but wonder about her sudden attraction to her friend.

Hina smiled and politely covered her mouth to stifle the giggles that had erupted from her lips. Hisoka had just made a comment about Yukiei making the said demon blush and glare at his companion.

"Come on Yukiei, not even a little clue?" Hisoka whined and dodged one of his punches. Red eyes glared at him in response, "No, you damn pervert!" He shouted back obviously angry and embarrassed. Hisoka pouted, "Fine then I'll find out for myself!" He snapped, quickly pulling out a dagger and throwing it swiftly to his side.

Yukiei's eyes widened in panic and surprise, that dagger was heading right towards where Hina was hiding! Damn it! He should've known sooner or later Hisoka would sense Hina hiding in the forgery. He gritted his teeth together as the dagger hit the tree trunk. "Come on out! I know you've been hiding there for sometime now." He shouted over, turning around.

Hina timidly peaked out from her hiding place and looked at the two demons. Hisoka didn't look threatening, but was actually encouraging her to come out, while Yukiei looked panicky. Hina took a deep breath before stepping out into the moonlight. During her visits down from her island, she had learned more about demons, and their behavior. The demons of the water type see her as a cousin and are usually happy when she shows herself. But the others see her as an object, or a threat. An object for the gems she can make from her tears, a threat because a koorime hasn't been spotted in over ten millennia's.

Hisoka's yellow eyes widened, "An ice maiden…?" He muttered disbelief and surprise clear on his face and voice. Yukiei mentally cursed and could feel the perspiration on his face. He tensed his muscles, ready to intervene if Hisoka tried to attack her.

Both of them were surprised when Hisoka laughed and walked over to her, his posture was relaxed as he stopped in front of her and pulled the dagger free. "I knew someone was watching me and Yukiei's matches, but I didn't know who. But now that I do I can _finally_ introduce myself." He grinned at her, "I am Araba Hisoka and you…?"

Hina giggled at him as he out stretched his hand, and she placed her hand in his, "I am Hina of the Koorime." She introduced, blushing as he raised her hand to his lips. He gently kissed her knuckles, before grinning back up at her. Hina giggled again before looking at Yukiei who was standing behind his flirty friend. "Hisoka…" He growled out in warning. The said demon looked over his shoulder, still grinning. "Yes?"

Yukiei sighed and ran a hand through his hair muttering, "Why do I even bother…?" causing Hisoka's grin to widen. Hina smiled and with her other hand reached past Hisoka and gently touched the other's chest, making him jump in surprise. Yukiei could feel his cheeks burning from her touch onto his bare chest, and quickly looked away. With the summer equinox just tomorrow, his skin was much more sensitive then usual, and even a light touch, felt like a gentle caress.

The red-eyed demon moved back slightly, so he was out of Hina's range and slapped Hisoka hard across the back of his head causing the standing demon to fall on his rump. "Stop it Hisoka, you know what is tomorrow. You don't need to hit on everything that has a pulse."

Hisoka pouted, "I was just being friendly." He whined before frowning up at his elder, "Wait a second, you don't seem the least bit surprised that a koorime is standing before you." He said narrowing his eyes.

Hina giggled gaining his attention, "Yuki-kun has known me for awhile now, Hisoka-san." She said, smiling at his wide eyes.

"Yukiei why didn't you tell me you were seeing her? You know I would've understood Yukiei! Or should I say Yuki-kun…?" Hisoka looked at his friend with a teasing look and smile and received another hit, this time a punch, knocking his face down to the ground. Yukiei clenched his teeth together in annoyance, "Kusoyaro…" He hissed as Hisoka pushed himself up from the ground.

The sapphire-eyed woman raised a hand to cover her growing smile at their little display, before kneeling before the fallen demon, "Do you need any healing Hisoka-san?" She asked and the other just flashed her, another one of his grins. "None of that needed Babe, but don't call me 'Hisoka-san' it makes me sound old, call me 'Soka-kun'."

Hina smiled, "Alright, 'Soka-kun." She said letting his name roll off her tongue. Though she wouldn't say it out loud she preferred Yukiei's better.

Yukiei grumbled something under his breath that sounded quite unpleasant, but Hisoka ignored him. Hina nodded her head and stood up again, smiling at the older demon. "I have to go now Yuki-kun, but I'll come back tomorrow okay." She said before giving one more heart-melting smile, and rushing off. Yukiei stood there stunned for a moment, watching her disappear and then cursing himself mentally for being memorized by her smiles.

"You know what's going to happen if you meet her tomorrow right?" Hisoka asked, picking himself off the ground. Yukiei sighed, and nodded his head. He knew fully of the consequences that would happen if he went out tomorrow night, and didn't like the thought of it, but another part of him was excited. Having such a beautiful, and strong mate, would make the best kin, they might even inherit her healing powers. But a hybrid between a fire and ice maiden could be disastrous, all the hate the children would have to endure. Yukiei shook his head, he would never violate Hina's trust like that, tomorrow he will have to try and ignore his instincts.

Hisoka watched his friend silently, seeing all the emotions that flashed through his eyes. "Don't worry about it Yukiei, I'll make sure no one interrupts you." He said causing the other to growl. "You damn pervert! I was not going to do anything to her!" The red-eyed demon shouted before blinking in confusion at the others smile. It was one of the smiles that had reached a conclusion, and was happy for it. "Why are you smiling?"

The yellow-eyed demon's smile widened, "Because, now I know why…" He stated and started to walk away. Red eyes flashed in confusion, "What do you mean?!" He shouted after the leaving demon. Hisoka stopped and looked over his shoulder at the older demon, "Why you keep on sneaking out every night to meet her, why you can't say 'no' to her. Yukiei…" He re-approached his friend and whispered into the other's ear making his eyes widen.

Yukiei stared at his friends retreating back. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be! He barely even knew her! That could be the reason, but at the same time it made sense. It explained all the blushes, and smiles he returned to her without him even noticing it. How he couldn't say 'no' to her and wanted to perverse her innocence.

He stood there for a while in his own thoughts before heading back towards his now large tribe, Hisoka's words still echoing in his ears.

"…_You're in love."_

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hina released a yawn as she opened the door to her home, and nearly screamed when she saw Rui standing in the hallway with a cold expression on her face.

"Rui? What are you doing here?" The smaller ice maiden asked looking confused. Rui continued to give her a cold look. "You went down there again." It was more stated then asked. Hina shivered slightly, she's never seen Rui look so…so angry before. Rui always showed emotions more then most Ice maidens, but Rui always followed the rules and Elders orders, and was strongly against Hina leaving the island for any reason.

"You know the rules Hina." The dark-blue haired ice maiden said approaching her, "You know that it's forbidden to leave the island." Rui's voice rose in volume, and was close to shouting, but she reframed herself. She refused to believe it, but there was no denying what she had seen. Her friend-her best friend- was sneaking off the island.

Hina's eyes shimmered with tears. Rui had never acted this way to her before, why? Why was she getting so up now? Rui knew how much she enjoyed going down to Makai, collecting herbs to help the ill.

Rui walked to her friend till she was standing in the doorway, side-by side with the smaller maiden. "If you leave the island again Hina, I will tell the Elders." She said sternly ignoring the gasp of shock, and continued her way out.

Hina swiftly turned around, "That isn't fair Rui!" She shouted staring at the retreating Koorime's back.

How could she? How could she?! Rui was going to tell the Elders? But if she did that Hina would never be able to leave the island again! And next time someone got seriously sick or injured, she wouldn't have enough herbs to heal them. Hina chewed the bottom of her lip nervously; it didn't matter. She _was_ going to see Yukiei tomorrow night; she couldn't stop seeing him even if she tried.

Hina entered her home and closed the door behind her. She sagged against the closed door absently wrapping her arms around her middle. She like everyone else of her species would be impregnating themselves soon to add another ice maiden to their population. Of course a Koorime can impregnate themselves at any time they wish. The last century ago Hina skipped hers; she felt she wasn't ready to have a daughter yet. The Elders understood, but this year Hina could skip; she had to add more healers to her people.

A soft knock surprised her from her thoughts and Hina turned around and opened the door. "Mother?" She gasped out shocked. Hina's mother was like an older version of herself, wrinkles under the eyes and around the mouth with faded hair that looked like a light green. The older Ice maiden smiled at her daughter, "Hello Hina it's been so long since I last seen you." She greeted, and motioned behind her, "I brought something for when the baby will be born." She said and Hina peeked around her, noticing the baby carriage, cradle and other things required to raise a baby.

Once they were done moving all the stuff into the spare room, Hina made them some tea. Her mother smiled in gratitude and took a sip. "You're going to love raising a child Hina, and if she's anything like you she'll be precious." Her mother smiled at her and Hina smiled back, "Yeah…"

Old gray eyes blinked at her daughter's sad tone, "Hina? What's wrong sweetie?" Something was wrong with her daughter and she wanted to know what. The said demon blinked before smiling brightly at her, "Nothing to worry about Oka-san, I'm just tired." She said, and she wasn't exactly lying. She was tired but that wasn't what had her attention.

The old ice-maiden blinked, "Oh of course you are dear, I did come late. You wouldn't mind if I use the spare bedroom?" Hina shook her head, "No I don't mind. Good night mother, sweet dreams." She said before standing up and heading for bed. She'll worry about the cups tomorrow.

"Good night sweetie." He mother replied walking towards her resting quarter for the night.

Hina walked into her room and collapsed onto her bed. Her thought revolving around the fire-demon she had spent most of her nights with. He showed her so many things about Makai, good and bad, and during each of their meetings they drew closer to one another.

The white sheets rustled as she rolled over to look out the window. Hina smiled sadly and nuzzled her pillow before letting out a sigh. She knew that if she met Yukiei tomorrow, then that might be their last meeting for awhile, but it would be worth it. She's positive that she had…

…Fallen in love with him.

------------------------------------------

The roar of the fire was all they heard, followed by hoots of laughter and music. Females dressed in clothes that barely covered them danced around the flames in seductive movements, trying to lure a potential mate to them. Mate's that had been separated were now reunited before the great fire the burned brightly.

Sake was passed out among the crowd, getting most into a drunken stupor. The Elders of the tribe sat among themselves in a small circle away from the festivities, but smiling once in a while at the joy that was excluded around them.

Hisoka let out another laugh at the jokes they were sharing. Yellow-eyes flashed in confusion as he noticed someone missing. He stood up, swaying from all the alcohol he had consumed, and searched for Yukiei. He found the said demon sitting on a tree stump drinking sake by himself. A laugh escaped his lips as he approached his friend.

"What're doing he'e? You should b' with us!" He slurred out, and throwing his arms into the air for emphases. Yukiei turned and looked at his friend, amused how easily Hisoka got intoxicated. He turned his attention up to the moons, "It's almost time." He muttered sadly. Hisoka blinked in confusion before it clicked, "You worr'ed about 'ina? Do't be! Sh'll und'rstan'!"

Yukiei blinked at his friend's speech (How ever drunk and slurred it was) and smiled, "Thanks…" He muttered and his friend laughed again, "W'll? What ar' ya waiting for? Go!" The yellow-eyed demon barked before making a shooing motion with his hand. The older demon shook his head in amusement and complied, but bringing the bottle of sake with him. He couldn't help but smile at the whine and pout that objected to the action.

The red-eyed fire demon walked into the woods, his long black hair trailing behind him. It didn't take long until he was in the clearing, waiting for Hina to arrive. He would have to be extra careful that he doesn't come into contact with her, and not to stay down wind of her. Her scent alone could make to basic instincts come forth. He lifted the sake flask and was about to take a sip, when he smelt her. She was here.

Yukiei quickly moved out of the winds path and looked around for her. He was surprised when two arms wrapped around his middle that he let out a low growl. He swiftly turned ready to tell Hina not to do that, but was surprised when it wasn't Hina at all, but a member from his tribe. The fire demon before him was female, she had long red hair held up in a ponytail, and was wearing a red tube-top with a red see-through wrapping at the bottom. She looked up at Yukiei with half-lidded orange eyes.

A purr rumbled from the back of her throat as she nuzzled his chest. Yukiei stiffened from the contact, and ignored the urge to take her back to his hut and have sex with her. If anyone was going to share his bed, it was going to be Hina…

Yukiei pushed her away from him, his lips parting in a snarl, a silent threat for her to stay back. The fire demoness blinked up at him in confusion before trying to approach him, but jumped back at the swipe he made at her. She couldn't understand what was wrong with him, he should be all for taking her as a bed-mate but he was ignoring her advances, even going as far as trying to strike her if she got too close. The red-haired beauty let out a whine in the back of her throat, but received a snarl in return.

Confused and hurt she quickly turned and ran, knowing when she wasn't wanted, and was angry for him to refuse her.

Yukiei relaxed as she faded from view, but his eyes were still narrow. He heard the bushes rustle behind him and wasn't disappointed when Hina stepped out into the clearing. "I'm sorry I'm late, but my mother was visiting and I had to make sure…she…was…asleep." Hina blinked in confusion at Yukiei's loose hair, and relaxed stance.

Hina approached him, and gently touched his shoulder, "…Yuki-kun?" She mumbled, and let out a surprised cry as he swiftly turned, grabbing her wrists, and pulling her body close to his. Startled sapphire blue eyes stared up into hazy ruby red ones. Hina blinked and realized that they were filled with lust, lust for _her…_

A thought struck her as she looked up at the panting hi-youkai. He was in _heat_, that's why he was acting the way he was. Hina closed her eyes as he lowered his head and nuzzled her neck. She shivered within his grasp, and hesitantly nuzzling back. She loved Yukiei, everything about him made her smile, and feel like she belonged in this world he lived in. Hina pulled back, a blush staining across her cheeks, as she looked up at him, "Yuki-kun…Yukiei…" She pushed herself forward so she was standing on her tip-toes. She knew that since he was in heat he wouldn't remember her words, just the actions. "…Aishiteru…" She whispered before kissing him softly on the lips.

Yukiei seemed shocked that she had made the first move, but kissed back with excitement. He gently nipped and licked her bottom lip, begging for entry which she complied. He roamed her cavern and twined his tongue with hers, not minding that she wasn't very experienced, just happy to finally be with her.

The red-eyed male pulled back after a bit and trailed kisses from her lips to her cheeks, to her throat, causing Hina to let out a moan, that made Yukiei growl in approval. He couldn't get enough of her taste. So sweet and delicious, making him crave more, he wanted more, he _needed_ more.

Yukiei pulled away from Hina and gently pulled her behind him. Hina followed behind him, panting slightly. She could feel her lip stinging slightly, was that what a kiss felt like? She's never felt this way, even when one of her kind kissed her. Yukiei's were different; they made her breathless, and made her feel like she was the only one for him.

Hina picked up her steps before wrapping her arms around one of his and resting her head against his shoulder. The motion must've made Yukiei feel more calm for he intertwined their hands together.

Neither were sure how they made it past Yukiei's whole tribe without them noticing she was a Koorime, nor were they sure how they entered Yukiei's tent. But Yukiei was surprised when he was pushed down onto his bed wearing only his pants and Hina stood before him. Hina wasn't sure what to do since she's never done something like this before, but she was willing to try. This could be her last chance to see the red-eyed fire-demon for awhile now, and she wanted to keep the memories of them together. She knew it was wrong to take advantage of his heat like this, but Hina wanted to give both of them a memory that they will never forget.

Slender pale hands untied her obi, and let it drop to the floor. Hina felt her face burn, from Yukiei's intense gaze on her. She timidly placed one hand on her shoulder and pushed down her now loose kimono, revealing perfect pale skin underneath. She was startled when Yukiei growled at her and pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"Don't tease." He hissed, but was obviously enjoying it. Hina smiled at him, which he returned, and that's when Hina noticed something mixing with the lust in his eyes. An unknown emotion that she couldn't identify, but knew it was good.

The koorime gave a small shriek as Yukiei pulled her down sideways onto his lap, nuzzling her neck. Hina felt a single tear run down her cheek and solidify as it fell off her face and landed on her lap. Yukiei lifted his head and stared at the small round gem resting on blue cloth. Hina smiled and picked it up holding it delicately in the palm of her hand, "On my island, when you have a mate, you give them a tear gem, to represent that we are mates, that we…love each other."

Yukiei looked down at the gem before picking it up with his fingers. He understood what she was saying. Every demon had a different ritual for mates, for his kind it was leaving a permanent scar somewhere on the body. A soft smile crossed his lips as he took the gem and put it in the middle of his collar bone. He then suddenly pushed hard against the stone sinking it into his skin before searing the wound shut.

Hina gasped at the blood that had escaped him from the movement but looked at her jewel that now rested in her lover's (she could finally say it!) body. Never had she seen a demon do that, not even on the island! They usually placed it on a necklace, never had she seen someone wear it like that. The tear gems they shed contain some of their ki and emitted a strong youki level. Having ice mix with fire was dangerous, but Yukiei showed no strain. Of course she knew his power levels far exceed hers that must be why her ice powers had hardly any effect on him.

A soft nuzzle to her neck snapped her out of her thoughts, and she smiled softly. She moved her head to the side and kept her body relaxed, even as his fangs sank into her skin. She could feel his fangs withdraw as he started to lick the blood away. He sent some ki into the wound, closing the two pin-points and leaving a scar behind.

Yukiei pulled his mate's kimono down to her lap. His eyes roaming the exposed flesh that was bared before him in the dimly lit tent. He absently moved one hand behind her and pulled out the red ribbon that held her hair back. Sea-foam green hair cascaded down her back, no longer being held. She was beautiful. Everything about her, her heart-shaped face, her pale skin, her beautiful breasts. He couldn't wait to worship her body like servant to a goddess. He nipped at his mark of his claim once more before raising his head and locking his lips with hers. By the Gods did he love her, and now she was finally his. No one could claim either one of them now, and he was fine with that, he only wanted Hina, only her.

Hina wrapped her arms around his neck, and dug her hands into his black hair, moaning under his wandering hands that were bringing her much pleasure. Even as they removed the last of their clothing and fell back onto his bed, Hina could do nothing more but thank every God and Goddess she knew for bringing them together.

Through out the night, the tent was full of panting, moaning, cries of passion, and a great love that was considered the greatest sin.

--------------------------------------------------

Yukiei awoke feeling more rested then he was for a while now. He blinked up at his tent ceiling before sighing and running one hand over his eyes. Red eyes blinked in confusion as he felt weight on his chest, and a warm body next to his. He prayed that it wasn't that fire dancer that surprised him last night.

Ruby red orbs shifted downwards and widened in surprise when sea-foam green colored strands greeted him. Yukiei shifted and sat up with Hina resting against his chest still fast asleep. Some of her hair draped over her shoulder covering her neck. A small smile was on her face as she shifted, unconsciously nuzzling her new mate, and wrapping her arms around him.

Sapphire eyes blinked open, still a little groggy, and looked up at him. "Good morning." She greeted with another smile. Yukiei tensed and greeted her back, and brushed back some hair from her shoulder reveling the bruise and scar on her otherwise flawless skin. Yukiei sighed and fingered the mark on her. "You know that we're mates now right?" He asked watching her expression carefully, "You know that now that we're together I'm never letting you go."

Hina smiled and tightened her grip around him, and surprised him by resting her lips on the jewel imbedded into him, "I'll never let you go either." She muttered nuzzling him on the collarbone. Yukiei smiled, allowing his muscles to relax and tightened her grip around her as well; he couldn't describe the emotions he was feeling by her excepting him, excepting their bond.

Yukiei's hands wondered down her body, taking in the feel of her skin. He might've explored her body last night, but he didn't recall it all that well. He felt her shiver under his caresses, and press her body more firmly into his. Just when he thought he was going to have another round of sex, the tarp to his tent opened.

Both of them froze and Yukiei quickly shield Hina from the intruder's gaze, by lifting the blanket over her head and clutching her to his chest. He turned his rage filled eyes to however was in the doorway and growled, a silent threat for whoever it was too leave. A throaty chuckle answered his warning.

"Now, now Yukiei. I'm just checking up on you." Said a familiar aged voice. Yukiei stiffened as he recognized one of his Elder's standing in the doorway. He thanked the Gods that Hina's head was covering the gem from the Elder's view. "So you've finally picked one eh? Well let's see what she looks like." He demanded. Yukiei tensed, and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. The older fire-demon didn't look all that surprised that he choose someone to mate with, more like he was expecting it. A flash of the fire dancer last night entered his mind. She must've been sent by them, and in the state he was in, he might've took her if it wasn't for the koorime in his arms right now.

Yukiei bared his fangs and glared at him, "Leave." He hissed and the Elder took a step back. He's never seen Yukiei act like that before, or the hate-filled gaze that was on him. The Elder did what Yukiei requested even if he didn't want too.

Hina popped her head out of the blankets and stared up at her lover. "You okay?" She asked tilting her head to one-side. The hi-youkai smiled and nodded his head, there was that innocence again, but this time it was followed by an aura, the aura soothed his nerves, and calmed his anger.

"I'm fine." He answered, before looking around his home, sighing as the Elder not noticing the blue kimono lying on the ground. Yukiei sighed and stood up, bringing Hina with him. "Get dressed, you have to go." He said, letting her go and pulling on his pants. Ruby red eyes looked over to his lover and saw her hurt expression as she pulled on her kimono. He walked over to her and hugged, catching her by surprise. "It's not that I don't to spend time with you, but it's too dangerous for you to stay here. If the Elders find out you're here, you might get killed." He explained and smiled once he felt her cuddle against him.

Once they were finished dressing, Yukiei too out an old black cloak and placed it over her, successfully covering her head and clothes. They left the tent and Yukiei quickly lead her over to the edge of the camp.

Yukiei looked around the camp. Only a few demons were up and about, the rest were probably sleeping, or having another round of sex with their new mates. They left into the tree's silently taking extra precaution on making sure they weren't being followed. As they entered the clearing Yukiei felt like they were being watched, and his suspicions were confirmed as demon's jumped out from the forgery surrounding the new mates.

Hina gasped and backed away from them, and they laughed, "Ain't she a pretty one." Said one of the many bald demon's in the group. Yukiei snarled at them and pushed Hina behind him instinctively, collecting another round of laughter from them. Yukiei looked behind him at Hina who was looking up at him fearfully. She was scared, he knew that, on her journey's here he explained what would happen if demons saw one of her kind down here.

"Hina I'm going to make an opening, you run as fast as you can back to your island okay?" He whispered, and Hina nodded her head hesitantly, "But…what about you?" She asked back, though she was scared she wouldn't leave him if he wasn't a hundred percent sure that he could be by himself.

Yukiei nodded his head and flashed a small smile, "I'll be fine." He promised, before looking back ahead and springing to the closest demon. He tackle the surprised demon to the ground and snapped his neck at the same time before charging at another. Hina quickly ran and jumped over the dead body and running off into the forest, none of the attackers knowing with there focus on Yukiei.

As soon as Yukiei was sure she was gone he leapt away from the group. He ran back to his own tribe knocking away branches and shrubbery. He had an idea on why demons would venture so far into the woods. They were after them, his tribe; they had to get out of here! He broke through the tree line, and saw that there were some more up. He took a deep breath before shouting, "Intruder's!! We have to leave!"

Everyone snapped their heads towards him and they all gasped as a spear hit Yukiei's shoulder. Screams were heard as the hi-youkai's hurried and packed up their things, but they were too late. Demon's burst through the tree's all around the camp stopping all those that tried to escape. The males instantly engaged in battle with the enemy protecting their mates or children from what they knew would be a horrid fate.

Yukiei pulled the spear out of his shoulder, and threw it right to another demon that was chasing a mother and her baby, piercing the skull. The red-eyed demon jumped into the fray, killing most by his flame, or a spare weapon that was lying on the ground. He wasn't surprised as the demon shrunk back and their leader stepped forth.

The leader was on a white horse, he had long black hair up in a high ponytail, and narrow silver eyes set on a narrow face. He was silver wearing armor, and had a sword on his belt. He had a smug look on his face. "You're pretty good." He said jumping down from the horse, and drawing his sword at the same time. Yukiei glared at him and slid into his fighting stance. The demon raised a brow and followed suit holding the sword out in front of him.

Yukiei charged at the demon and covered his fist in his fire. "Fist of the Mortal Flame!" He shouted and launched his fist at the other demon. The sword-wielding demon easily jumped out of the way, easily dodging the attack. He let out a laugh at Yukiei's frustrated expression. "You're strong! You'd be great for what my master has planned!" The demon called a smug smirk across his lips.

Yukiei growled, he'd rather die then become some demon's slave for sex or otherwise. The red-eyed demon charged again at the demon aiming a kick this and wasn't disappointed when the demon moved to dodged. He quickly followed and punched the smug demon across the face with a flame covered fist.

The sword-wielding demon grunted, and slid back a few feet from the impact, but remained on his feet. The demon hissed as the flames licked at his flesh, before glaring at the one in front of him. The hi-youkai just smirked and made a taunting motion towards his opponent. The silvered-eyed demon growled and kept his right eye closed. It was damaged from the fire attack. He slid back into his fighting position, and glared at the red-eyed fire demon with his remaining eye.

This time the sword-wielding demon charged at the other, swinging his blade vertically. Yukiei was surprised momentary by his opponent speed, he was way too fast for someone wearing all that armor, and was barely able to dodge, but his black shirt was ripped in half, falling off his chest revealing the hard muscles underneath…and the small white gem in the middle of his collar bone.

Many who had caught sight of the small jewel gasped, easily recognizing it, a legendary Hiroseki stone. Hisoka who was in the crowd smiled at it, his friend finally had a mate, one that made him happy and vice versa. The Elder's on the other hand were appalled and outraged. They knew what it meant; it meant that Yukiei had mated with an ice maiden, their naturally born enemy. Yukiei was a disgrace to his own kind.

Yukiei ignored them and ran towards the highly amused leader, but staggered as he was suddenly pierced through the back by a spear again in the exact same place. Hisoka took a step forward to help his friend when red-eyes glanced back at him. His own yellow eyes darted between the opening Yukiei had provided for them and back to the said demon. Hisoka swallowed and silently asked for his friend to forgive him, 'Everyone! Follow me!" He yelled and started to lead his tribe away from their pursuers.

A small smile formed on Yukiei's lips, as he thank his old friend for seeing the opening and taking it. The silver-eyes demon cursed, "Quickly! Don't let them escape!" He shouted, and they were about to follow but Yukiei stepped in their way clutching his wounded shoulder.

"Leaving? So soon?" He asked mockingly causing the leader of the group to growl at the delay, "Kill him!" He shouted and the minions complied. Yukiei let them charge at him, his tribe knew his secret and the Elder's would surely kill him for doing such an outrageous thing, but he didn't care, all that mattered…was seeing Hina's smiling face once more.

Yukiei jumped over the swarm of demon and headed straight towards their leader. Cut off the head of the snake to kill the body. He once again summoned but this time concentrated it into a sword appearance, surprising the demon by his amount of control over his energy. Yukiei took advantage of his enemy's lapse of focus and stabbed him with his fire sword straight through the heart. He smiled but that quickly disappeared as he was stabbed right through the gut in return. He wasn't expecting a retaliation after the fatal attack, so he wasn't prepared at the dying demon's last movement. Yukiei could feel the blood escaping him at a alarming rate and knew he wasn't going to survive.

The red-eyed hi-youkai, pulled away from the corpse, not even watching it fall to the ground before turning towards the remaining demons. After what happened next seemed to be a blur for the black and white haired demon. He remembered attacking the group and the spikes of pain as spears of all shape and sizes pierced his flesh from the back and the front, and finally he remembered the remaining alive member scampering off into the forest away from the bloody battle.

Yukiei fell to his knees, panting heavily from overexerting himself. With shaky hands he removed the spears from the front side of his body before he toppled over. He rested his cheek against the ground and gave a weak blood-stained smile as his blood pooled around him. So this was what dying felt like, his limbs felt numb, yet heavy at the same time, his lungs struggled to bring in air, and the blood loss was leaving him light headed, but their was an approaching darkness that he just couldn't avoid.

Even as death approached to claim him a flash of Hina settled into his mind. Her face was smiling as she looked back at him her beautiful sapphire eyes glistening with joy. _'Hina…'_ he thought weakly stretching his hand out. How he ached to touch her on last time, to see her innocent smile once more, _'Ai…aishiteru…' _Even though he never said it to her, he did love her, he would've loved to live with her raising the child or children he was sure she was going to have.

As darkness claimed him and his final breath left his lungs, the tear gem that had unknowingly mingled with his energy cracked, before shattering.

-------------------------------------------

Hina was breathing heavily, by the time she had returned to the island. Never before had she had to run the fast for so long! She wasn't used to it. Hina chewed her bottom lip nervously, she hoped Yukiei was okay; there were a lot of demon to battle…

Suddenly an indescribable pain flare up from her neck, and Hina slapped her hand over the aching spot before falling to her knees. The pain that wrecked through her body from the tips of her hair to her toes, it felt like she was going to die, or pass out. Just as tears were starting to run down her face, the pain stopped.

Hina gasped out, her body shaking like a leaf in the breeze. She stood up and looked around before pulling her hand away from her neck. The ice maiden gasped as she saw her palm was covered in her own blood. Hina swallowed, feeling something weld up in her throat, and she shivered. _'What's going on? Why do I feel so cold…?'_ She thought thinking it was ironic. An Koorime that is cold, ironic indeed.

The sapphire-eyed maiden walked towards her home, but quickly gained speed. As soon as she reached her house she opened the door and rushed to her room, ignoring her mother's questioning on where she had been this morning.

A gasp escaped her lips as she looked into the mirror, and saw the wound. The blood had come from Yukiei's mark of claim! Hina quickly shut the wound, and her eyes widened, where there once was a scar was no perfect unblemished skin. She slowly shook her head in denial, this couldn't be right. It all made sense, the unexpected pain, the cold and loneliness she felt, the scar re-opening only to not heal over the same way, Yukiei was dead.

Tears ran down her cheeks like little rivers, as she fell to her knee's and covered her face with her hands. Small round pure white jewels surrounded her as she wept, her first love, was gone. She lowered her hands, before crossing her arms and clutching her biceps tightly. Hina raised her head as someone knocked on her front door. The ice maiden sniffed and rubbed her eyes to make the appearance that she wasn't crying.

Hina stood up and walked over out of her room. She saw her mother make a move to answer, but stopped when she spotted her daughter. Her eyes softened as she saw the red in her daughter's eyes, a sign that she had been crying, but for what reason, she couldn't fathom.

A delicate hand rose and opened the door, putting on her best smile for her visitors, but couldn't help but gasp as she saw who it was. The oldest of all the ice maiden's was on the other side, and standing beyond her was Rui, looking angry and depressed at the same time. "E-Elder." Hina stuttered out, "What a surprise! Is their something I can help you with?"

The Elder's aged eyes looked up and down Hina's form, before narrowing her eyes at the blood-stain at the corner of her kimono. "Rui has told me, you've been leaving the island lately." She said, her voice was rough and a little cracked but held an underlining of power and authority. Hina's mother covered her mouth and looked at her daughter with disbelieving eyes, waiting for her to deny it.

Hina glanced at her best friend before looking back at the Elder, "…Yes I did." She admitted causing her mother to gasp. The Elder narrowed her eyes into a glare, "I'm quite disappointed at you Hina, you know the rules." She croaked and Hina nodded her head. She knew, but that didn't stop her, if she had followed the rules, a lot of Koorime would be dead without the herbs she had brought back, and she would've never met Yukiei…

"I know you wish to be adventurous Hina, but that's too dangerous even for the more courageous Koorime," The Elder stated and Hina held back a scowl, something that Yukiei had taught her, "But with your pregnancy coming up, I'll let this past."

Hina nodded her head and watched the oldest koorime turn around and thank Rui for alerting her. She knew that Rui was looking out for her best interest and it was sweet of her, but now the Elders would tighten up security around the island, making it next to impossible to leave now. Hina shut the door before Rui could look at her, and turned around, only to be slapped hard across the face by her own mother.

Old and dull blue-eyes glared at her daughter who was holding her cheek. "How could you?" She hissed her eyes flashing angrily, "How could you break one of our most forbidden rules?! I know I raised you better then that Hina!" She shouted, not even trying to control her voice of anger. Hina just stood there, holding her cheek, with her bangs shielding her eyes. She let her mother vent out her rage, but it would never make her ashamed of her actions or what she had done.

The young koorime walked right past her mother without so much as a glance, earning an enraged scream for her to come back. But she ignore her and walked into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Hina walked over to her bed and sat down on it. Her shoulders started to shaky with suppressed sobs, before they broke through. Her sobs sounded so loud in her ears and the gentle sound of Hiroseki stone's hitting the stone floor.

Hina wrapped her arms around her middle, and hugged it tightly. She could feel the lives in her womb, feeding off her ki to grow and survive. Her babies, that she had growing inside her right now, were his, her first children were by her first love. She couldn't help but wonder what their sex would be. Would she have a boy or a girl? Possibly both, while twins weren't uncommon among ice-maiden, there wasn't many who could have enough ki to feed two.

Sea-form green stands fell delicately over her shoulder as she leaned forward. It didn't matter what gender they were, she would love them just the same. A smile crossed her lips as she thought about what they would look like. She was sure one was going to look like her, for it was part of her species, but what would the other look like? Would it be a miniature version of Yukiei, or something different?

Hina smile widened before she reached behind her head and pulled out the red ribbon. She let the stain rest in her hands. It was so red, much like how Yukiei's eyes had been, but his glowed with emotions when his face remained emotionless. He told her that emotion were dangerous in the world he lived in, but always showed them when he was alone with her.

The ice-maiden placed the ribbon on her desk, and ran a hand through her hair. It was soft, but nothing like Yukiei's, it was like the finest silk had been placed on his head as hair. Hina stood up and opened one of her desk drawers pulling out a bowl and a plant. She plucked off of the leaves and ripped it in half before dropping it quickly into the bowl. Fire instantly burst forth and Hina smiled.

The warmth of the flames heated her flesh, but not her soul, it still felt so cold and lonely, and it probably will remain with her until she finds another. But no one could replace Yukiei, he was all she wanted, but could never get. Hina smile softly as she rubbed her now flat stomach, she would never be alone, her children would be all she needed to run from the darkness that was threatening to consume her.

Hina held her hand up to the fire knowing that the energy it was giving off would be transferring to one of her children. One of her babies will be thriving on fire, and fire can not be nursed by ice, so the flames before her will be the food it will need to grow. Once the fire was out she back to her bed and laid down, hugging her middle lovingly. These were her children, and she would protect them, even if…

Even if it meant going against the Elders themselves.

-------------------------------------------------

Hina walked around the kitchen patting her now large stomach fondly. She was now six months into her pregnancy, and was due to give birth soon. She giggled at the thought, soon her babies will be born, and then she could start raising them, telling them stories about their father.

When Hina was two-weeks into her pregnancy, she started reading some books out loud from her collection. Her mother told her to do that since at two-weeks their ears were already developed so they were listening to everything. Of course there was the spikes of pain every once in a while but she knew that was from the baby, that was absorbing the energy she absorbed from the fire, and the pain would only happen as she was late for its feeding.

Hina hummed as she made some tea. Rui was visiting here today; through she was mad at the older ice maiden for telling the Elders she eventually forgave her after a month. During the last five months, Hina told Rui of her adventure's down below, and eventually told her about Yukiei, though she didn't reveal to her that she slept with him.

There was a knock on the door and Hina smiled brightly as she rushed over and answered the door. "Rui!" She greeted with a hug. Rui smiled back, "It's good to see you too, is the tea done?" She asked and Hina gasped, "I almost forgot!" She exclaimed before rushing off, leaving behind an amused Rui.

Rui had been worried for her friend when Hina started to withdraw from her acting like the ice maiden she was suppose to be, and it made Rui want to panic. Hina never acted as an ice maiden, she was much too warm, and sweet to be cold and uncaring. When Hina started acting like herself again, Rui couldn't describe the amount of relief she felt.

Eventually Hina started to talk to her again, and she told her of her journeys on her request. Though Rui would never say it out loud she was curious about the world below and enjoyed the stories Hina told, and the way she described Yukiei, Rui knew that something happened between the two. The fondness in her voice spoke of something, that they had a relationship and an emotion in Hina's eyes whenever she talked about him. It was love and Rui was happy that her friend was able to experience such a beautiful emotion.

Rui walked over to the kitchen, and looked at Hina's swelled stomach. The older koorime couldn't help but frown, and run a hand over her own flat middle. She would've impregnated herself if it wasn't for Hina's mother that refused to help her daughter through the final stages of pregnancy. So it only left Rui her closest friend to take care of her.

Hina finished placing the tea down on the table, and turned her head to smile at her friend. She motioned for Rui to sit down, while she maneuvered herself to sit down with out bumping her large stomach.

Rui smiled at her and took her seat, picking up her cup and taking a sip. Hina followed the motion before she suddenly dropped her cup and clutched her middle, her face contorting in pain. Rui stood up quickly, "Hina! What's wrong?"

Hina had her eyes shut in pain as she lifted her head and smiled painfully at the other, grasping her middle, "It's time…" She muttered and Rui gasped. The older ice maiden helped her friend out of her chair, "Come on Hina let's go to the room where we can deliver them."

Rui lead Hina into the nursery and quickly laid her down on the bed. Rui sat at the end of Hina's feet, "Now remember Hina breathe just like we practiced." She said gently. Hina tried to breathe through her nose and out through her mouth, but was soon breathing through her mouth very heavily. Hina clenched her jaw, to prevent from screaming and hissed through her teeth as she breathed.

The older ice maiden opened Hina's kimono and looked at the process of her children being born, "That's it Hina, push." She said encouragingly. Hina made a pained noise and did as instructed. Hina breathed heavily as she tried to regain some air before repeating the process with Rui helping as much as she could.

'_Yukiei_…' A tear running down her face, _'…Aishiteru…'_ She thought, picturing Yukiei in her mind. He looked exactly as she remembered, and he even had a little smile on his face.

Finally after what felt like hours the first child was finally born and the cord was cut, and Rui felt numb. In her hands, still blood-stained from the mother's womb, was a boy. A small baby boy with little fuzz of black hair on his head. He was strangely quiet, looking up at Rui with calculating crimson red eyes, which filled Rui up from unknown dread.

Hina's pained cry reminded her of the second one that was coming. Quickly settling the boy down in the crib she returned to Hina's side, grabbing her hand and stroking her hair. Rui looked down to the side of Hina's head and noticed a small _blue_ Hiroseki stone and another tear running down her face. The older maiden gaped in surprise, never before had she seen a blue tear gem, or of hearing the mother cry two as she was giving birth even to twins!

Rui moved down the now blood-stained bed and gently eased out the head of the second one. Once fully out and detached from the umbilical cord was a baby girl. Soft sea-foam green hair fell from her little head as she cried, and took her first breaths into the world. Rui smiled and wrapped the little girl into a blanket cleaning off her face with the end of her kimono sleeve. Hina looked up from her place in bed feeling very weak.

"Rui…" She called and the said demon looked at her, "…May I see them?" She asked as she holding out her arms for them. Rui smiled and handed the baby girl over to her mother before picking up the tear gems. She reached into her kimono and pulled out two pieces of metal, and string. She skillfully placed the gems on to the metal, and the tips of the metal sank into the stone, then finally she wounded the strings through the other end. Rui looked at the blue gems and smiled; Hina's jewels were always so beautiful…

"Rui…" Came the weak call again, and Rui looked up from the gems. Hina smiled weakly, "May I see him? May I see my son?" She asked and Rui tensed. She looked over her shoulder, she almost forgot about the first born, but Hina wasn't supposed to ask for him, this wasn't going according to plan!

Rui approached the cradle and wrapped the still bloody new-born in a blanket and tried not to look at the baby's crimson eyes. Rui went over to the bed and couldn't help but feel regret. Hina's expression was so hopeful and loving as she extended one arm towards her baby. Rui lowered the child, and just as Hina was about to wrap her arm around him and peek at his cute little face, the door suddenly slammed open, making the new-born baby girl to start crying again at the loud noise.

Hina stared at the intruders and her eyes filled with horror. The Eldest of the Koorime stood in the doorway looking far from pleased. Aged eyes looked at Rui and the child she held, "Come Rui." She ordered coldly, and Hina looked at her friend. Rui couldn't leave with her baby, not her baby boy, "Don't...Rui." She begged causing Rui to flinch, _'I'm sorry.'_ She thought before doing what she was told.

The younger koorime moved, she sat up and closed her kimono, tying it up with her obi. She looked down at the little girl who was staring up at her with wide crimson red eyes, before she placed her baby girl into the crib and chased after the two that had her son.

Rui walked behind the Elder silently and held the now warded fire baby in her arms. As soon as they had left Hina's house the Elder demanded the child to be handed to her, there, she bounded the baby so tightly with wards that Rui was afraid the poor thing wasn't able to breath, but the small one never protested or cried, just watched silently, but focusing his attention mostly on her or the one in front of her.

They headed towards a large ice palace at the center of the village. Rui looked down miserably as the one of the Elders inside opened the door. They entered and walked to a dark room, where the only source of light was blue fire in the middle of the room. Rui stood back as the eldest koorime walked forward and take her place at the head of the fire.

"Did you hear? Hina gave birth to twins and one of them is a _boy_." Started one elder, their were gasps among the counsel as the talk to one another in hushed tone. "A boy? But that's impossible!" Exclaimed another, "He is a curse among all of us." Remarked the leader, and the one beside her narrowed her eyes at the fire, "There's only one explanation Hina must've snuck off the island and met a man."

"How could that harlot do such a disgraceful thing?! Endangering us all like that." The second elder sneered. Rui watched her eyes filled with sadness as she clutched the warded baby a little tighter. This was all her fault if she hadn't contacted the Elders once she saw the little boy, he might be in his mother's arms being loved and held gently, but she panicked Hina had broken the most sacred law. If only her clan of ice maiden's never had the ability to communicate with things telepathically…

"Twins, one boy and one girl, we've never seen such an abomination." Said the last member of the group. "Elder what should we do?" Asked the first looking at the oldest one of them all. The Eldest of the Koorime stared at the blue fire before looking up at them, "The child will be destroyed. A creature like that should've never existed in the first place." She said sternly and the other's nodded their head, "But what should the punishment be for that wench?" Asked the second one.

The smile the Elder gave, made Rui want to shiver, but she reframed. The smile was cold and spoke of intentions that would be far from pleasant. But before she could say what would happen their was noise outside of the black room. Yelling and calm voices were heard before the door was slammed open and Hina stumbled it tears fell off her faces, flying forward and she fell to the ground, "My baby! I beg you give him back to me!" Her voice was riddled with desperation and pleading.

The Eldest stepped forward and stopped a few feet away from the crying woman, "Hina, you have shamefully broken are most sacred convent. You are too young to know how you have tainted us, but I have seen the horrors that men are capable of." She said without any sympathy in her voice.

Hina lowered her head, "This is my sin; please don't punish my son for it." She begged. "The baby girl is yours to keep, but the boy…the boy is a curse and he will certainly be out undoing." The elder retorted.

"Then I'll leave here forever and take my children and promise never to return, but please just give him back!" She cried, her tears still running down her face. "Never," The elder said coldly before turning around and walking toward the others, "The Imiko must be destroyed."

Hina's pained cry echoed in the room causing Rui to wince at the sobs that followed. One of the elder called in two servants and ordered them to pick up Hina and escort her out but the oldest one stopped her, "No, bring her with us, she will know what happens to those who brake our laws."

Rui wasn't sure how long it took them to go leave the ice palace, and before she knew it, she was standing on the edge of the island, on a cliff. She felt the wind play with her tied up hair and her clothing as she closed her eyes. "Rui," Said the Elder, "I know you and Hina are close friends, and this is difficult for you. But you must do this for her own good and your and ours. This Imiko- this child of fire- will slaughter us all" Rui could feel her eyes tear up, "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Do not pity the beast." Said the Elder hearing her apology. "Please Rui! I beg you don't! Spare my son from this fate! Don't make me loose another one that's precious to me! Rui! RUI!!" Hina shouted being restricted by two other ice maidens. "Please don't!"

Rui stared sadly into the wide crimson eyes looking back at her, before reaching into the folds of her kimono and pulling out the blue gem that his mother cried for him. She tucked the gem into the opening and watched as small crimson eyes looked at the jewel before looking back at her and narrowing his eyes. The blue-haired ice maiden held back a shiver; those eyes were too knowing to belong to an infant.

"**_When you come back, seeking the revenge that you and we deserve. Please kill me first."_** She sent mentally, closing her eyes again, struggling to withhold her tears, "It's the least I can do, to atone for what I'm about to do." She muttered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Rui what are you stalling for? Do it." The Elder commanded and Rui responded, like a puppet to its strings. She held the baby out in front of her in a loose grip over the edge. "Please Rui! Don't!" Came Hina's cry from behind as she struggled to same her child. Rui took one last look at those crimson red eyes, and let go, trying to ignore Hina's gasp of shock.

Hina struggled and freed one arm; she reached out, but knew it was no use, "You killed my son!!" She screamed before lying slack against the ones holding her. Rui looked over her shoulder, and was sure her heart broke, at Hina's slack body hanging from the arms holding her back, her face lost in despair as she muttered, "My baby…" Over and over again.

The Elders congratulated herbefore ordering the two holding Hina to bring her back to her home to take care of the baby still there.

Rui watched them drag her friend off, felt tears run down her face, with no sign of stopping. She had made the biggest mistake of her life; she had basically watched her best friend break right before her eyes. "Hina…I'm so sorry." But no one heard the apology, only the wind carried off her heart full word fill with despair.

But Rui knew _nothing_ would make Hina be the gentle innocent woman she was before…

-------------------------------------------

Hina walked around the nursery replacing toys that were lying on the ground. Her once bright sapphire eyes were now dull and next to lifeless, the only time she showed emotion was when little Yukina was awake.

Just as Hina placed the last of the baby's toys in to the toy chest. Yukina stirred and started cry. Hina smiled lightly and went over to the fussing baby picking her up and cradling her to her chest. Yukina had been doing that for a month now, waking up and crying for something. It wasn't hunger or needing her diaper changed, she was crying for she felt alone.

Hina stroked her hair that was the same color as her own. Truthfully Yukina was an exact copy of her except for one detail, instead of having her mother's sapphire eyes; she got Yukiei's ruby red eyes. Hina and Yukina both whimpered, and the mother clutched her daughter tighter. She walked over to the rocking chair and sat down on it, rocking back and forth, to calm her child's distress.

Yukina whimpered again but didn't cry; she instead cuddled into her mother's embrace. She could feel something wrong. It was much too cold then it was when she was with someone else, someone important. Hina smiled sadly as she stroked her daughter's hair to calm her distress. It wouldn't matter if Yukina cried anyway, she would be able to have tears until she was one and they wouldn't solidify until she was ten.

After a while the whimpering went down, Hina stood up and placed her back down into her crib. Hina smiled sadly and Yukina shifted from the cold, and turned onto her side as if expecting someone to be beside her for warmth.

Hina softened her eyes, "You know it don't you little one? You feel that you should have someone beside you." She said softly, her smile widening as Yukina cooed up at her. A strange glint entered Hina's eyes. "But don't worry baby, Mommy's going to go see your brother and father." She said her voice strangely haunting.

Tears started running down her face, as she stood up and started walking towards the doorway. Yukina's wide red eyes followed her before she whimpered again, wanting her mother back. Hina continued to look forward, smiling widely in the first time in a month, but her eyes held an insane look. "Don't worry little one, mommy's coming." She whispered eerily to no one. She walked towards her room, and entered, hearing the cries of her daughter, but only wanting to see her son.

Hina walked over to the chest on the far side of her room, and opened it. She shifted through the stuff before pulling out a wicked looking dagger. The handle was a dark purple with a single red ruby in the center. She had found this weapon way before she met Yukiei. It was laying in the field, looking so beautiful Hina couldn't help but bring it back with her.

This single blade would be her salvation; with it she would be able to see her son, and her mate. Tears began to run down her face again, "Don't cry…" She whispered, "Mommy's coming, don't cry little one."

Two slender pale hand wrapped around the hilt and raised it above her head. She couldn't stay in this realm, there was nothing here for her, but Yukiei and her son was waiting for her in the other. The dagger shook as the tears started to fall more freely, why was she afraid? It was suppose to be so easy! She has nothing left here on this floating island full of cowards that condemned innocent babies because of there gender!

With an enraged scream she plunged the dagger forth, sinking it into her soft flesh right between her breast, just narrowly missing her heart. Hina's breathing hitched as she fell forward, landing on her cheek, sending the dagger deeper, and spilling warm blood around her still form.

Hina coughed slightly and blood escaped and dribbled out of her mouth. Her eyes felt heavy, and saw the approaching darkness. Her lungs struggled to breath as her heart tried to pump, to keep her alive, but instead was causing more harm then good. Hina closed her eyes and waited for death to claim her.

A faint outline was seen in the blackness, and was slowly walking towards her. Hina's breath caught as the person stopped and she could see him. Black hair with a white starburst that stood up in a flame with a blue sheen, a white bandana was under his bangs, slightly tan skin on a short frame. A black shirt with black pants with four white belts, and black boots on his feet, but what really caught her attention was his eyes; they were a beautiful crimson red.

Hina watched in puzzlement as another form appeared against the darkness. This time it was a miniature version of herself but she was young and small, and she had ruby red eyes. A gasp escaped Hina's lips. Were they her children? But they look far too old! Was this a vision of what they look like now? But that was impossible, Yukina wasn't dead. Hina looked at the two who looked back, one emotionlessly, the other full of innocence. They were beautiful, her boy even inherited some Koorime, thanks to the blue sheen in his hair, and Yukina looked adorable with her wide ruby red eyes.

A faint smile appeared on Hina's blood-stained lips as the image shifted to one of Yukiei with the small white jewel in the middle of his collar bone that seemed to glow. He was smiling at her and reaching a hand towards her. Hina smiled back and grasped his hand, and then everything became a blinding white. The ice maiden's smile widened as she snuggled into his warmth and Yukiei wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled back.

Finally they were together, and this time nothing was going to rip them apart.

-----------------------------------------------

Rui chewed her lip nervously as she approached Hina's home. Her friend wasn't herself, after the month that had past Hina had become so withdrawn. She never smiled anymore unless its to Yukina, and barely paid attention to anyone that visited. Even her own mother found the behavior disturbing. The only emotion Hina had shown to them was anger when Hina's mother said she should forget about the Imiko, and get on with her life, which Hina responded with a slap across the face and an order to 'Get the hell out of her house.'

The blue-haired Koorime tried to apologize for the last month, but every time she tried Hina would change the subject of leave the room to go take care of her daughter's needs. Rui stood at the door and raised her hand to knock on it, but hesitated. Was this really a good idea? Hina would probably send her away after a few minutes, but Rui had to make sure her friend was okay.

A pale curled up and knocked on the door. Rui waited for any noise of movements inside the house, but heard none. She was surprised when crying could be heard, but no movement to comfort the crying infant.

Rui felt dread run through her as she froze the door and knocked the door down. She hurried into the nursery and opened the door, surprised to see Yukina by herself crying, and by herself. She walked over to the crib and looked down. Yukina looked up at her and sniffled before reaching up at her, whimpering. Rui hesitated before picking up the baby and holding her close.

Yukina cooed up at her before reaching over her shoulder to play with Rui hair. The older ice maiden smiled and continue to let the child do as she pleased, before walking out of the room. She looked up and down the hallway, "Hina!?" She called, her voice echoing in the quiet house. "Hina are you here!?"

Rui was beginning to panic, her friend was no where to be found. She hurriedly walked over to her bedroom door and opened it, and instantly regretted it. Blood outlined Hina's form as she looked at Rui with dead sapphire eyes, and with an expression of pure happiness. Her beautiful hair and clothes were stained with the red liquid, and the room was filled with the scent of blood.

The blue haired ice maiden stared at the corpse before slowly approaching it, her eyes wide with disbelief. She placed Yukina on the bed, wrapping her up in the blankets so she wouldn't be cold, and walked towards the body. She reached out with one shaky and pale hand and turned her over.

A dark purple hilt protruded from Hina's chest, it too was stained with the ice maiden blood. Rui took a deep breath and looked at her friend face that was staring deadly to the side. She could feel her heart braking. Hina…Hina had committed _suicide_, and Rui knew that she was part of the reason why her friend ended up in the state she's in. Unable to believe she was the reason her friend was like this she did what anyone would; she fainted. She landed in the cooling puddle of blood, her head turned towards Hina's.

All that could be heard in the room was a baby's giggle.

--------------------------------------------------

Rui opened her eyes and focused on an unfamiliar ceiling. She quickly shot out of bed, remembering what had happened, and saw Hina's mother sitting in a chair near-by reading a book with little Yukina sitting on the floor in front of her.

"Ah you're awake." She said before placing a bookmark and closing the book before resting it on her lap. "How do you feel?"

Rui looked at her, how did she think she felt after discovering the corpse of her best friend that had committed suicide laying on the ground in a puddle of her own blood?! How could the very mother of the daughter that was now dead, not feel any sadness? "Rui? What's wrong?" The older one asked. "Where is she?" Rui asked her voice cold, "Where is Hina?!"

Old sapphire eyes widened at the tone, "They buried her Rui, while you were unconscious." She said monotonously. Rui could feel her anger rising, Hina's own mother didn't care about her, Rui hoped that where ever Hina was now, that she was happy.

A sigh brought Rui out of her thoughts and to the old Koorime. "Rui the Elders want to know who is going to raise Yukina." She motioned to the little baby playing with some stuff toys. The blue-haired Koorime looked down at the little baby who looked back up her with large red eyes and smiled. Rui instantly knew that she had to be the one to raise Yukina. She didn't want to see that innocence destroyed like Hina's, never again would she stand by like that.

"I'll take her." She said firmly catching the older one by surprise, "You…you will?" Rui felt disgust rise in her at the surprise in her voice, and openly scowled at her, "Yes I will, unless you have a problem with that." She sneered.

The older koorime looked like she was about to shake her head but stopped, "Yes I do, this one is no better then the other you disposed of, she still has fire demon blood running through her veins!" She exclaimed and was shocked when Rui stood up and slapped her. "Thoughts like that is why Hina wanted to leave this island so badly! Can you not look past your own nose to see she is alone here?!" Rui yelled with all her fury.

Rui walked past the stunned maiden and picked up the little girl and left, slamming the door behind her. She looked down at Yukina who was sniffing, and whimpering from the anger, that was rolling off her new caretaker in waves. Rui took a deep breath before smiling at the infant and letting her rage cool.

Yukina, seeing that the older koorime wasn't angry no more smiled up and her and gave her a baby version of a hug. Rui smiled, and felt something well up in her chest. Yukina was smart for someone her age. She could easily read the emotions of what they were feeling and kept quiet when they were negative, and smiled and laughed when they were positive.

Rui carried Yukina out of her Grandmother's house and headed towards the graveyard. Rui looked at the rows and rows of dead Koorime, knowing that her grandmother was among these graves. She finally stopped once she spotted Hina's, and bowed her head, "I'm so sorry for all the pain I cause Hina. I…I thought I was doing the right thing." She said and smiled as Yukina cooed at the tombstone, knowing that in someway her mother was there looking at her.

The wind along with snow picked up and Rui shielded the baby from the assault, "I'll take care of her Hina, I'll raise her like you wanted too." She said and lowered her arm once the gust went down. Rui looked at the baby before reaching into the folds of her kimono and pulling out the second Hirui stone that she had yet to give to Yukina. She smiled and lowered it over the child's head, making her blink before laughing and playing with her new possesion.

Rui stood in silence watching the ice grave while listening to Yukina's delighted laughter.

-----------------------------------------------------

"I will return on the winter solstice." Said the Eldest of the Koorime and Rui bowed her head, "Have a safe journey Elder." Rui replied, lifting her head back up and watching the older ice maiden walk away.

Yukina had disappeared years ago and Rui was worried for the girl, ever since Rui mentioned that she had a brother the petite Koorime got so excited, saying that wanted to meet her brother one day. Rui tried to tell her that her brother would return someday but Yukina wouldn't listen. One morning she was just gone with a note behind saying she would not return to the island until she found her brother.

A soft thump behind her caused Rui to turn swiftly and back up at the same time. "Don't be afraid I'm not here to hurt you." He said surprising her. His features gave him such a young appearance; she wasn't expecting his voice to be so deep. "I'm looking for someone named Hina."

Rui blinked at his words, "Hina?" She muttered; could this intruder be one of the demons that knew Hina long ago? But he looked familiar; Rui could've sworn she saw those large eyes before. She led him to Hina's tomb and told him that Hina had killed her over the loss of one of her children.

"Hina also had a little girl, and she was the most beautiful ice maiden any of us have ever seen." She said, surprising herself. She didn't know this demon, why did she blurt out such important information. Rui looked up shocked as the demon turned around and started walking away when it struck her. She seen those eyes before, they were the same eyes as…

Rui gasped and started running after him, "Wait a second! You're him aren't you, you're the one…!" Before Rui could finish she tripped and fell on to the ground. She quickly raised her head and looked at him with watery eyes, "I am so sorry for what I've done to you." She whispered before lowering her head and sobbing in to the ground.

Hiei ignored her pleading and continued on. Now that he's confirmed his suspicion he could finally search for her. He has another purpose in life, and that's to find his little sister along with his mother's stone.

* * *

Finally finished! God was this LONG! I'm apologize again for any and all spelling errors or grammar mistakes!! I hope you enjoyed _Sweet Sacrifice_! Please Review to tell me what you think!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


End file.
